


Return From The Abyss

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: Ma Vhenas [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Here Lies the Abyss, Imagine This, Light Angst, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout returns from the Fade and decides to pay a visit to Solas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return From The Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Takes place after Into The Abyss

Scout returned to Skyhold with a smile on her face. The Fade was an exciting and fascinating place. The only thing she was hesitant about doing upon her return was letting Varric know that Hawke had given her life to get them out of the Fade safely. On top of that, Scout had made the tough choice of accepting the Wardens, along with Alistair, into her ranks. Despite the risk of corruption, the Wardens would bolster the Inquisition’s strength by miles.

Questions were thrown at her from all directions. She enjoyed answering them, but she cleverly dodged any questions about Hawke or the Wardens. Once the chaos had slowed around her, Scout decided to go visit Solas. He had been along with her when she went to the Fade, and he seemed very fascinated by being able to physically visit the place. She could also remember his quick thinking that may have saved all of them.

Their relationship was new and somewhat confusing for Scout. He kept pulling away, but the few kisses they shared told an entirely different story. He had told her he loved her, and the look in his eyes whenever she passed him or invited him on a journey outside of Skyhold was enough to confirm that his words were not empty. Either way, Scout was good at getting what she wanted, and she was stubborn as a Druffalo when it came to achieving her goals.

“I am happy you are safe,” he said casually when she entered the rotunda. He took his attention from the desk to look at her, “your journey to the Fade has made you quite popular among the people. Are you enjoying yourself?” He smiled gently, knowing the answer to the question before she even answered.

Scout smiled, of course she was enjoying the attention, and it was obvious to anyone. When she got closer to the desk, a soft sigh left her lips and her hand began to gently move some of his paper towards the center of the desk, careful not to ruin his work. Once a spot was cleared, she sat down on the corner and situated herself without really paying any attention to what he thought about it.

He watched the process with somewhat curious eyes before she started speaking again, “If I wasn’t the center of attention earlier, I am now.” A light chuckle followed effortlessly as her eyes went back to his face and away from the desk. “You know, Solas…when we were falling into the r-rift...” Scout suddenly found herself tripping over her words. This was entirely unusual for her. It caused crimson to run along her cheeks as her heart began to flutter in her chest. She lost her resolve to look at him, completely embarrassed in his confident aura.

Within seconds of her floundering, Solas’ hand brushed against her cheek. His hips were between her legs and his face was mere inches from hers, their noses almost brushed when he moved. She audibly gasped at the sudden proximity, but she wasn’t complaining. “I was afraid you would not see the rift. Falling from that distance without wings would surely result in a premature death.” Despite the grim words, his voice was low with traces of worry and light humor. “I was concerned,” there was truth in his navy blue eyes.

The words were simple enough, but they sent Scout’s heart pounding in her chest. She wanted to kiss him, to show him exactly how she felt when it came to him. Most of all, she wished to figure out what they had. Going against her wishes, she took what he was offering, not wishing to push the situation and make things harder for him. Her hand rested on his as she leaned into his soft touch. She closed her eyes and sighed, relishing in his benign presence. “I wasn’t,” she whispered.

Solas tilted his head slightly as his thumb gently ran over the indention of the deep scar that ran just below her eyes to the bottom of her cheek bone. He knew not how she received the scar, but that did not stop his curiosity. “You were not worried?”

Scout shook her head softly before a warm smile spread across her lips, “I knew that you wouldn’t let me fall.”


End file.
